Why Can't I Have You?
by hypoesthesia
Summary: [Ibuki Munemasa/OC] Ibuki often wonders if the pain in his chest will kill him as he pretends to not notice the way his ex-best friend Haruka smiles when she sees Shindou's face. [Requested By: Mizashi Haruka]
1. Why'd You Leave?

**I do not own any of these characters; the story is mine and requested by Mizashi Haruka as promised. Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5 while Mizashi Haruka belongs to... Mizashi Haruka.**

**It started off with just five hundred words and evolved into this monster. Ha-ha… my writing style has changed considerably. I think. ;-;**

* * *

_Falling in love with Haruka is the stupidest thing he has ever done_

Ibuki scanned around the crowded bleachers, looking for someone he expected to come to attend his basketball tournament.

His lips tugged upwards upon seeing her; she was not hard to spot thanks to her noticeably pitch black hair and crimson eyes.

Haruka was looking back at him, smiling cheerfully and waving towards his direction.

And it was all Ibuki needed to make the last shoot before the game ended.

.

.

When Ibuki came out of the locker room after changing into more comfortable clothes, the first person he spotted was his best friend Haruka, who was sleeping by the bench with her hands neatly placed on her lap. She must have fallen asleep waiting for Ibuki to finish with his business.

He smiled yet again, carefully making his way towards her with quiet footsteps so as to not disturb her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep that Ibuki didn't have the heart to wake her up, so he gently carried her in his arms instead, unaware of the shy smile on Haruka's lips.

.

.

"Ne, Haruka, you have an ice-cream stain on your left cheek," Ibuki pointed out, staring at the said stain on the other's pale cheek.

"Really? Where?" the black-haired girl frantically touched her right cheek in all places to search for the stain.

Ibuki chuckled at how the girl can act very adorable sometimes without really noticing herself.

"Right here," he leaned down and licked the ice-cream stain away in one go, making Haruka pause and her eyes wide before blushing furiously with smoke steaming out of her ears.

That got Ibuki pleased.

.

.

Ibuki and Haruka were the best of friends. They were always there for each other and needed each other. If the other one is missing, the other cannot function properly and well. That was how Ibuki felt. He knew that Haruka was the only person that understood him and had always been there for him through thick and thin.

He'd refuse to trade her for anything else. She was by far too precious for him. Without her, he'd be lost in the dark, not knowing what to do.

So when he saw Haruka's pale hands outstretched to him, he took it without a single trace of hesitation in his purple eyes.

.

.

During basketball tournaments, Ibuki's team would always receive consecutive wins thanks to him. However, his teammates didn't like the way how he kept playing on his own but he didn't care about what they said to him.

He never listened to them and refused to be bossed around.

Little did he know, a certain black-haired girl was watching from afar, and didn't like the way how portrayed his attitude at all.

.

.

Ibuki changed.

Haruka noticed that. They would used to spend time together, happily chatting away and enjoying the other's company. However, instead of doing that, Ibuki has completely devoted his time to practicing basketball alone and kept on refusing her friendly invitation of going out for ice-cream. He once even shouted at her, and told her that he didn't need her company.

He wasn't the warmhearted and compassionate person she once knew.

This wasn't Ibuki. This wasn't her best friend. This was not the skillful and talented basketball prodigy whom she fully devoted her time to.

In short, the Ibuki who stole her heart was long gone and no more.

.

.

Ibuki has fallen.

He and his teammates lost the game for the first time in forever.

And top it all off, he didn't even get to see Haruka's angelic smile and supporting gestures during the match like she usually does.

.

.

The whole basketball court was empty and quiet.

Well, except for a bouncing ball and a pair of shoes making squeaky sounds against the smooth floor.

The rest of the basketball team and the audiences had left. But Ibuki stayed behind.

He ran and dribbled the ball; attempted a shoot and scored. He did this for numerous times.

He was enraged and too distracted to notice that someone had opened the door and stepped in.

"Ibuki."

When he heard a soft voice calling out his name, that's when he dropped the ball and turned. He was surprised to see Haruka standing there in the corner, but at the same time, he was happy that she at least showed up.

Ibuki was about to approach Haruka, but stopped half way when he noticed the girl's expression—her eyes were downcasted and held the emotion of sorrow, sadness. He frowned upon noticing her feelings and immediately wished that Haruka's smile would return to her beautiful face.

However, chances were slim of that happening, and Haruka was in no mood to smile at all. She was very disappointed and upset at Ibuki. She never imagined that his best friend would change greatly and even go as far as to hurt her feelings.

"M-Munemasa-kun, I—" she cut her sentence off. She was stuttering and looked completely lost. She may be his friend, but she didn't have the guts to confront him about his attitude and actions at all. What she did instead was mutter a quiet sorry—it was so quiet that Ibuki _almost_ didn't hear it—and placed a water bottle on the floor before walking out of the gym and disappearing out of his life forever.

Ibuki's heart had stopped beating then.

.

.

The next day, he sat alone on a bench during lunch.

He sighed sadly and felt disconsolated. As soon as he arrived in school this morning, he rushed to his classroom and expected to see Haruka there, sitting on her desk quietly next to the window either reading a book or reviewing her notes.

She wasn't there.

He wanted to pay her a visit, but he didn't have the heart to do so.

He greatly missed her warm and comforting presence.

.

.

Haruka was no where in sight.

After school, Ibuki decided to go to Haruka's house for a quick visit to check up on her. Unfortunately, she wasn't home.

"Oi, kid, do you have some kind of important business here or something?" an old woman next door called out, holding a broom stick on one hand.

"Yes," Ibuki answered. "This house... a friend of mine lives here. Do you know where she is?"

"A friend of yours?" the woman carefully thought for a moment before speaking up again, "Oh! You mean the little ghost-looking girl with inky-colored hair and bizarre-looking eyes? Kid, she just moved away yesterday after a fancy man had confronted her on a proposal. I don't know what kind of proposal it was, but all I know is that that little girl took it gratefully. What? She didn't tell you about her moving away?"

But Ibuki didn't hear the old woman's last question. _She moved away!?_

Ibuki was sure that he was officially dead on the inside.

* * *

**Done~**

**I was originally planning on making this as a one-shot, but turned it into a two-shot instead. Let's just say that somewhere along the way, I got exhausted and banged my head against the screen.  
**

**Anyways, thank you for reading! Haru-chan, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I made it extra special for you, so I hope you are pleased and satisfied. And forgive me for the mistakes.**

**Review please?**


	2. Am I Seeing You Again?

**So many things to update, so little time...  
**

**I do not own any of these characters; the story is mine and requested by Mizashi Haruka as promised. Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5 while Mizashi Haruka belongs to... Mizashi Haruka.**

* * *

_Falling in love with Haruka is the stupidest thing he has ever done_

_Haruka. Where the heck are you right now?_

Pillows were scattered everywhere and the blanket had been thrown away somewhere around the room. Ibuki remained sprawled on his messy bed, unmoving. Both his arms and feet were apart and his dull eyes were staring emotionlessly up towards his bedroom ceiling, having only one thought in his mind: Haruka.

It had been over a month since Haruka had left. _And never shown her face._

The white-haired athlete was depressed. His heart would always palpitate rapidly and strongly whenever Haruka was in a close range, but now, it was beating in a slow and low rhythm now that her presence is gone.

He lost his will and passion to play basketball and practice now that his main reason for attending them in the first place had already disappeared. Usually, when school's over, he would immediately rush home and bury himself into a pile of pillows and sulk. Not only that, but his grades were dropping too due to him always spacing out during classes and the teacher's discussions becoming nothing but just pointless mutterings.

Like what he clarified before: _he can't function properly and well without his best friend by his side._

.

.

The window's curtains remained closed, blocking the sunlight from entering Ibuki's room. The weather just didn't match his mood and made him groggier than he already was.

He sprung out of his still messy bed from the day before and was about to go grab his towel when his phone suddenly rang. It caught his attention right away and swiftly attempted to check who the messenger was.

Purple eyes looked confused for a moment before widening upon reading the text message.

_Who was Kuroiwa Ryuusei?_

.

.

This time, Ibuki leaves.

It was time to crack his shell open and embrace the outside world again. He had enough sulking for days and technically doing nothing; it was time to move on and take matters into his own hands.

This morning, he received a text message from a person that goes by the name of Kuroiwa. This person appeared to be an old man, with long white hair tied into a low ponytail and a beard. On the right side of his face there is a huge scar, partially covered by his sunglasses.

Kuroiwa was a man shrouded in mystery. He happened to know which school Ibuki was studying in, and approached said boy inside the school grounds after school. The man had offered Ibuki a proposal to join Earth Eleven, a team composed of other teenagers his age who play soccer as a sport.

At first, the white-haired boy was rather hesitant. He didn't completely trust Kuroiwa upon taking first glance, but changed his mind when he was given the offer to travel abroad if he did join.

So he did.

.

.

The cool breeze blew against Ibuki's face when he saw how marvelous-looking the soccer field was.

This was the first time he had ever tried out a different sport other than basketball. In short, he was quite unsure whether he can play soccer properly or not. He also doubted about the other members too. Were they like his other teammates back at his previous school too?

Ibuki would be entirely disappointed if they were.

.

.

Ibuki was together with the other chosen soccer players.

Matsukaze Tenma, a boy who's hair was shaped like whirls of wind and big, blue metallic eyes.

Tsurugi Kyousuke, a bizarre-looking guy with spiky navy blue hair with an awkward curled ponytail in the back, and curled spiral-shaped ringlets at the side. A brown-haired boy named Shindou Takuto was there too.

There was also a boy who had an average height, with dark brown hair and glossy eyes. He somewhat appeared to be nice and polite, but there was just something about him that he cannot pin-point… His name was Matatagi Hayato, was it?

Sakura was a girl with light pink hair which resembled cherry-blossoms; a small girl by the name of Konoha; a deductive boy called Minaho Kazuto; a genius (or was he?) who apparently wears eyeglasses named Manabe Jinichirou; Tetsukado, a teammate with all of his maroon-colored hair alternatively braided; and a light brunette whose name was Kusaka.

None of them seemed interesting nor special in Ibuki's eyes. They were all the same. He could hear some of them chattering with each other; others chose to remain silent.

Among the crowd, Ibuki felt a little uncomfortable deep within. Was it probably because of the nagging feeling in the pits of his stomach? There was just something off about the whole atmosphere.

The ambitious white-haired boy couldn't help but feel as if something else was missing.

.

.

Ibuki sighs.

Soccer was so new to him.

It was far more different compared to the previous sport he always played.

The new sport didn't seem to fit his style.

He was placed in front of the goal where the soccer ball was supposed to go in and he had to catch it as instructed.

But according to what Ibuki had just thought a few seconds ago, soccer was like some kind of sport played in another galaxy. He did follow the instructions at first. He caught the white ball with black pentagon spots after a few attempts and tries.

Though, was he supposed to dribble the ball after he managed to catch it or something…?

.

.

Everything just felt so different. It was a new feeling, even for Ibuki.

This whole thing was very hard; he was starting to regret accepting this offer.

If Haruka had been here, he would have already gained enough confidence to brave through all of this mess.

_But fate doesn't care._

Ibuki sighs once more. Oh… he was kidding himself. He'll never see Haruka ever again…

Not ever.

.

.

_Fate doesn't care._

Ibuki shoves those three words back into his mouth once he realized that fate _does _care.

But why does it have to be so painful?

After practice was over today, he was wiped out. While sitting on a bench and drinking a bottle of water, he heard a door slam open, which caught his attention and made his eyes glance towards the source without moving his head.

The water bottle he was once holding collided against the ground when he saw who stepped out of the door.

Downy black hair, deep crimson eyes and a slightly masculine built… He just couldn't believe his eyes.

It was _Mizashi Haruka._

His child hood friend. Best friend. Life supporter. The apple of his eye.

His heart was palpitating in fast beats. He felt overjoyed and so excited to see her face again after for so many days. Ibuki grinned so big, it reached his ears and threatened to cut his face in half.

However, in a matter of seconds, that smile was wiped off of his face when he saw the next person step out of the door after Haruka.

Shindou Takuto, that brunette boy whom he just met today.

Haruka was smiling, laughing. She looked so happy and sunny. And that Shindou guy seemed to be the reason.

They were laughing with huge smiles on their faces.

They were walking away together.

_Together._

And it hurt like hell.

* * *

**And it all ends here! For now.  
**

**Once again, I am extremely sorry for the lack of fast updates. I was supposed to continue this further, but I just remembered that I had a bunch of assignments to complete and lessons to review. _And, _I am terribly sorry if the chapters I have written so far are short and can only reach a number of 1,000+ words.**

**I still can't guarantee whether the next update will come in right away or late.**

**But anyways, thank you for reading!**


End file.
